kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire
, , and magic are attacks used by Sora, Donald, and other characters and enemies that utilize the element of Fire. Uses ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, it seems the Fire spell can be used as a fireball, and a shield. It also is part of a Mode Change. ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, using Fire magic will make Sora shoot a fireball straight forward from the tip of his Keyblade, and it has an MP cost of 1 Charge Gauge unit. The fireball has slight homing properties, meaning it can arch in any direction; however, the arch is rather large. In this game, Fire spells performed by Sora and Donald can only damage one enemy per use. It is used by: *Sora *Donald *Jack Skellington *Genie *Mushu ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, there is a Fire Magic card that can be used in many different Sleights: *Fira *Firaga *Aqua Splash *Firaga Break *Fire Raid *Homing Fira *Mega Flare *Blazing Donald *Firaga Burst (Re:CoM only) *Raging Storm (Re:CoM only) Keyblades are given elemental properties in this game. Here are the ones with a Fire-based property: *Lionheart *One-Winged Angel *Hidden Dragon (Re:CoM only) *Bond of Flame (Re:CoM only) ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Fire acts as a shield that forms around Sora and attacks any enemies that comes in contact with it; useful until acquiring the Reflect spell. It is also useful for damaging numerous enemies that are gathered around Sora, a characteristic first given to the Thunder and Gravity spells in Kingdom Hearts. The Reaction Command Firagun is considered by some to be an additional Fire spell, though it is only usable once in Agrabah and during the Hades Paradox Cup, in which the Volcanic Lord is hurled across the field. However, no fire is actually released in this attack. There is a new ability in this game called Fire Boost, which increases the amount of damage done by Fire spells. It is also a passive ability from the Bond of Flame Keyblade. It can be used by: *Donald *Mulan *Jack Skellington *Leon (Assistant) *Axel (Assistant) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Fire magic is usable again in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, this time in the form of a panel. Fire shoots a homing ball of fire. Fira shoots a penetrating, non-homing ball that explodes on contact. Firaga launches a big ball of fire into the air that homes somewhat and explodes when it hits the ground. Kingdom Hearts coded In Kingdom Hearts coded, you can use Fire License from Hero's License. Acquiring ''Kingdom Hearts '''Fire': Granted by Donald after defeating the Guard Armor in Traverse Town. Power equals Max MP+20. Fira: Upgraded after defeating Genie Jafar. Power equals Max MP+24. Firaga: Upgraded by the Princesses of Heart after sealing the Final Keyhole. Power equals Max MP+30. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories '''Fire': Obtained after defeating Axel for the first time. Fira: Stock 2 Fire Cards Firaga: Stock 3 Fire Cards. ''Kingdom Hearts II '''Fire': Granted after protecting the gate to the village in the Radiant Garden. Fira: Upgraded after defeating Scar (Pride Lands). Firaga: Upgraded after defeating Genie Jafar (Agrabah). ''Kingdom Hearts coded Fire License: Granted in Olympus Coliseum Enemies that use Fire Magic *Red Nocturne *Fiery Globe *Crimson Jazz *Jafar *Oogie's Manor *Assault Rider *Axel *Wizard *Defender *Bookmaster *Fat Bandit *Volcanic Lord *Hades *Maleficent *Groundshaker *Trickmaster *Scarlet Tango *Parade Performer Other Usage Synthesis Materials There are types of Synthesis materials that can be used in Item Synthesis that are of the Fire element. *In ''Kingdom Hearts, there are Blaze materials. *In Kingdom Hearts II, there are Blazing materials. Gummi Blocks *In Kingdom Hearts, Fire terms are used to mark the ranks of Engine Gummi Blocks. *In Kingdom Hearts II, Fire terms are used to mark the ranks of low-power Projectile Gummi Blocks. Armor There are pieces of Armor throughout the Kingdom Hearts series that have "Fire" in their name, increase defense against Fire, or increase damage done by Fire. *''Kingdom Hearts: Fire Ring, Fira Ring, Firaga Ring, Element Ring, Three Stars, Ifrit's Horn, Inferno Band, Holy Circlet, and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Firagun Wrist, Ifrit Belt, and Royal Crown. *Kingdom Hearts II: Fire Bangle, Fira Bangle, Firaga Bangle, Firagun Bangle, Abas Chain, Aegis Chain, Acrisius, Acrisius+, Cosmic Chain, Champion Belt, Petit Ribbon, and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'': Highest Ribbon fr:Brasier Category: Magic Category:Abilities